


My Best Friend's Dad (CEO AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Chubby!Bucky Oneshots [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, chubby!bucky, chubby!bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous:  chubby!bucky but as your friends (divorced) dad ;)Warning: age gap (reader is over 18)
Relationships: Bucky Barnes & Reader, Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky Barnes/You, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Chubby!Bucky Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067825
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	My Best Friend's Dad (CEO AU)

You always got excited when you were able to go to your best friend, Stephanie’s, house. She had been by your side when you moved to a new school in Freshman year of high school. Now you two were seniors in college and you couldn’t believe how time has passed. 

But anyway…

You were excited to go to Steph’s place for many reasons. 1) her place was pretty swanky, 2) her pool was amazing, 3) her dad was a total dilf. 

Stephanie Rebecca Barnes was the daughter of James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes, the CEO of Winter Corp, a company that designs high tech prosthetics. When you first met Mr. Barnes, or Bucky as he allowed you to call him, you always thought he was easy on the eyes. His face was gorgeous, his eyes were enchanting, his lips were oh so kissable, and, even with the little bit of chub he got goin’ on he was just down right attractive. 

As time passed and you got older, your small attraction towards Bucky grew into a big attraction. You couldn’t stop it no matter how hard you tried. This was your best friend’s dad for cryin’ out loud! And yet you just wanted to jump his bones!

And you think the time would be comin’ up to do just that.

There was a graduation pool party being held at the Barnes household for Steph. So, wearing your best swimsuit, a sheer kimono hanging off your body, you waltzed out to the pool area where you knew Bucky was, manning the grill before all of Steph’s friends and family come by.

“Need any help, Bucky?” you stood to his side.

“Nah, I got it, Y/N, thanks tho-” he turns his head towards you and immediately drops the plate of cooked hot dogs.

You giggled, “Clumsy, are we?” you turned around, practically pressing your backside up against him as you bent down, picking each hot dog up and setting them onto the plate. 

You stood up with a smirk, turning to face Bucky again, “I’ll put these in Alpine’s bowl. That husky will sure love these treats.”

Bucky visibly gulped as he struggled to keep his eyes on you instead of your chest or body, “Y-Yeah. You-You go do that.”

You nodded, “Just let me know if you need help with anything, Bucky,” you set a hand on his shoulder and leaned in, “And I mean anything.” you then walked, no, more like sauntered away, mentally high fiving yourself for that seduction show. 

Once you were out of ear shot, Bucky grumbled, “Ah fuck me,” and adjusted himself in his jeans.

______________________

You were really torturing Bucky and he hated it…but he also loved it. Every time he caught your eye, you’d bite your lip and give him a wink. And immediate groan building up in the depths of his throat, wanting to come out. God, did he just want to grab you and bend you over the nearest surface. But he couldn’t! You were his daughter’s best friend for fuck’s sake! But you were tempting him and a man could only take so much…

The party came and went. It was a blast and Bucky felt so proud of his not so little girl. She’s come so far in life and he has no doubt she’ll go even farther. 

“Thanks so much for this, dad,” Steph hugged her father tight while they cleaned up from the party.

Bucky chuckled and squeezed his girl tight, “You’re welcome, Steph. I’m so proud of you, you know that right?”

She pulled away with a snort, “Yeah. You keep reminding me that like every ten minutes!”

He simply shrugged, “’Cause it’s true!”

“Yeah. Yeah. Anyway, Y/N’s gonna sleep over tonight. That’s okay, right?”

Bucky glanced over Steph’s shoulders to see you looking at him. You waved at him and shot him a wink. He looked back at his daughter, “Y-Yeah. She’s always welcome.”

“Cool! I’m gonna go clean up the kitchen. Y/N said she can help you out here.” with that said, Steph walked back inside the house and went to work on getting rid of all the red cups and empty paper plates.

Bucky watched as you checked if the coast was clear and you sauntered over to Bucky like you did earlier. Your hair was still damp from the pool droplets cascading down your low v-neck t-shirt.

“So…thought about anything I could help you with?” your fingers grazed his rounded stomach, causing him to shiver.

“Y-You shouldn’t be behaving this way, Y/N. I’m Steph’s father and-”

“And I know how you’ve been looking at me these past couple of years. You want me, Bucky. I know you do. And I want you too. Shit, do you know how often I touch myself thinking about you fuckin’ me?” Bucky moaned and you smirked, continuing, “Do you know how often, I finger myself, imagining it was your cock? Filling me up? Making me want to scream your name, but for you to only tell me to be quiet? ‘Cause we don’t want Steph to hear?”

Bucky could feel himself getting hard all over again, “Dammit, Y/N-”

You wrapped your arms around Bucky’s neck, “Why keep fighting it? Why don’t we just give in already, huh? It’ll be so good,” you lean in, lips hovering over Bucky’s. You feel his hands rest on your hips, digging his fingers into your skin.

He licks his lips and his eyes dart towards the house. Steph is still nowhere in sight, “Alright, babygirl. Once Steph’s fast asleep. You bring your pretty lil’ ass to my room. I’ll give you the fuckin’ you want.”

You can’t help but grin wide as you say, “Can’t wait,” and pull yourself away from Bucky, going to finish cleaning up the backyard.

_______________________________

As soon as you heard the soft snores coming from Stephanie, you immediately slid out from her bed and quietly made your way out of her room and down the hall to Bucky’s. You didn’t even knock. You simply pushed the door open and slid inside. 

You instantly felt a wetness grow within you when you saw Bucky sitting up against his headboard wearing nothing but his boxers. 

“She’s asleep?”

You nodded, “Snoring and everything.”

“Good. Come here.” he moves his finger in a ‘come hither’ motion and you find yourself slowly walking towards his bed. You stop at the foot of it, hesitantly crawling onto the mattress and sitting on your heels staring at him, “Closer, baby girl.”

You crawl closer to him, sitting back on your heels once more when you’re just centimeters apart from him. He takes your wrist and growls, “Closer,” and he pulls you onto his lap, “You were so forward earlier, doll face,” his hand gently strokes your cheek, “Do you still wanna do this?”

You nodded, “Fuck, yes. Just..nervous.”

“You had sex before?”

“A few times. Wasn’t great.”

“‘Cause all of them were boys. You haven’t had a real man pound ya, huh? Haven’t had a real man get you begging and crying for his cum? Ain’t that right, princess? Is that what you want, a real man to fuck ya nice and hard?”

You whimpered, “Please, Bucky, I want you so bad,” you rock yourself onto his clothed crotch, moaning and whimpering for him.

“I’ll show you how a real man fucks, sweetheart,” he grunts as he rolls you over onto your back. He pulls your panties down your legs and tosses them onto the floor. You then pull your sleep shirt over your head, allowing the garment to fall off the bed, “God, I knew you were beautiful, but, shit, baby, you’re a fucking goddess.” Bucky’s hands reach for your breasts, kneading them, and tweaking at your hardened nipples. 

“No teasing, Bucky, please.”

“Payback for earlier, sweet cheeks.” Bucky then discards his own underpants, kneeling naked in-between your legs. He takes hold of his cock, teasing your clit with his tip, “You know how bad I wanted to take ya in front of everyone? Just bend you over and make you mine?”

“Bucky, please!” you whined again.

He then reached over to his bedside table, grabbing a condom from the drawer, “Safety first,” he chuckled as he rolled the rubber onto his cock, “Now, you ready for me, sweetheart?”

Your legs hooked around him, pulling him closer, “Fuck me, James.”

Bucky growled as he thrust into you with ease, “Gah fuck! You feel better than I imagined!” he didn’t start off slow at all, he’s been wanting this for so long. Fuck taking your time! He wants to pound your pussy into the mattress until you’re screaming his name!

“Shit! You feel so good!” you cry out, which then resulted with a hand slapping onto your mouth.

“Quiet, princess. Don’t want Steph walking in to see me fucking her best friend. You gonna be quiet like a good girl?” you nod and he removes his hand, “Good. Now play with yourself while I fuck you.”

One hand cupped your breast while the other rubbed circles along your clit. You kept your moans to a quiet whimper, occasionally gasping out a curse or Bucky’s name. And Bucky? He was having the time of his life. 

Bucky Barnes, successful CEO, fucking his daughter’s best friend. Goddamn, press would have a field day if they knew about this. 

The pristine and expensive mattress underneath you squeaked with every hard thrust from Bucky, the wooden headboard groaned as Bucky’s grip tightened 

“You’re so fucking perfect, Y/N. Damn, princess, been wanting you for years now.”

“Been wanting you to fuck me for so long, Bucky. Always touched myself thinking of you.”

He chuckled, “Naughty girl. Huh? Does this match your fantasies?”

“So much better,” you groaned as you felt the coil in your stomach tighten, “Fuck, I’m close.”

“Hold it for me, princess. I’m almost there. Almost there, baby. Shit.” he grunted, feeling his balls tighten as he as he grew closer to his climax. A hand grabbed your free breast, gripping it tight, “You like an older man fucking you, sweetheart, huh? You like me showing you how it’s done?” he leaned down, pressing his lips in a hard kiss, “’M gonna ruin you for anyone else, baby girl. You’ll never find anyone who can fuck you as good as I do.”

God, the mouth on this man was just so down right sinful, “Please, Bucky, ruin me for anyone else! Make me yours!”

Bucky pulls your bottom lip with his teeth, then swiping it with his tongue, “You’re mine now, Y/N. No one else’s. You’re fucking mine!” his thrusts grew harder, faster, and deeper now. The loud sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, couple with Bucky’s grunts and your whimper. 

“Fuck, fuck! Cum for me, princess! Gonna cum, ah fuck!” he cries out as your walls squeeze him tight. 

You grab onto his arms, bracing yourself as a huge wave of pleasure washes over you, making you see stars. You honestly didn’t even know what was happening. You vaguely hear the muffled cries of Bucky and then something splashing onto your stomach. Moments later, you bounce on the bed.

You slowly turn your head to see Bucky laying beside you, chest rising and falling in a fast pace as he tries to catch his breath. Beads of sweat decorates his face, to which he wipes off with the back of his hand. He then turns to you, a smirk on his lips, “You good, Y/N?”

You blink at him for a moment, collecting your thoughts as to what just happened…you just got thoroughly fucked by Bucky, your best friend’s dad just fucked you into oblivion.

“Holy shit,” was all you could say, which made Bucky laugh.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” he pulled you closer to him, wrapping an arm around you, and making you rest your head on his chest, “You were amazing, kid.”

You snorted as your fingers began to graze shapes along his rounded stomach, “Yeah?”

“Yeah, been wanting to do that since for a while now.”

You anxiously look up at him, “Was this…a one time thing?”

He shrugged, “It don’t gotta be, but if it continues, we gotta be careful. Steph would have both our heads if she found out.”

A smile begins to form on your lips, “So…we’re really doing this?”

He smirks back at you, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, “Oh, we’re doing this, baby girl,” before pulling you onto him, making you straddle his lap, “Now, how about I taste that pretty pussy of yours, hm?”


End file.
